Make Your Choice
by Rhine Lei
Summary: Imagine if the Phantom hadn't changed his mind once Christine kissed him? Would Raoul have let him take her?
1. Chapter 1

The porcelain mask was as cold as ice when Christine's fingers gripped and tugged it away for the opera house to see. The Phantom cried out, but it wasn't the anguish in his voice that upset her. The betrayal in his eyes was like a dagger in her chest.

Christine had been able to see the deformity around his mouth even with his mask, but without it and the wig he always wore the full extent was revealed. It reached back beyond his hairline. Parts of his skull looked almost as though they were cracked open. The ash colored, puckering scars sprung from the top of his head and wove down toward his cheek.

Off stage she could see Raoul trying to reach her before the inevitable. Just as she'd told him he would, time and time again, The Phantom gripped her arm and in a puff of smoke and illusion, they were gone. Crying out in frustration the viscount sprinted forward, only to find the settling fog. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair trying desperately not to panic.

She had known this would happen. Christine had asked- no _begged _him not to put her through this.

"_He'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go."_

Ripping his jacket off he rolled up his sleeves, preparing to go after them. Raoul knew he would do whatever it took to get her back.

The grip on her arm was merciless as the man dragged her down again. She tried to remember the wonder and amazement she had felt the first time he'd led her by the hand. The warmth was gone, replaced by the monster that everyone claimed the Phantom was.

It had confused her at first. He'd seemed brilliant and impossible the first time she truly saw her angel. She had wondered why he'd been exiled below in the depths. Now she saw the crazed look in his eyes. With each glance back at her his face was more and more drawn. His humanity seemed to drain with every step they took down into the catacombs of the opera house.

"You once asked me why I was bound and chained here. Why was I left to the prison of my mind?" tugging her to a stop in front of him the man who had taught her for so long looked at her with such anger that she shrunk away in fear, "Because of my face! Not for any crime or sin, because of people like you!"

"I trusted you." She whispered in a shaking voice.

Glancing back the way they came the sound of a search party was loud over their heads. They had found the body of the actor he'd killed. They needed to move or risk discovery.

His voice surprised her when he choked out, "Met with hatred… everywhere. Never any compassion."

Her heart ached for him despite everything he'd done to her. His eyes were sad when they locked onto her and he asked, "Christine… why?"

Lip quivering as though she wanted to answer him she knew it would fall on deaf ears. He wouldn't be able to understand.

Shaking her violently his harsh voice thundered through the catacombs as he said again, "WHY?"

He didn't wait for a response. Instead he continued the drag though the stone halls. In her heart she knew she would never see the sun again. She was lost forever in a world with no more light.


	2. Chapter 2

As the gate rose The Phantom dragged her by the waist into his lair once more. She struggled, but he was a large man, and she had never done anything beyond the opera. A girl like her didn't know how to defend herself.

"Let me go!" She cried as he pulled her to him. Fear shivered up her spine. He shook his head.

"I told you before, fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see the man behind the monster."

Shoving him away she snapped, "Your face doesn't make you a monster!"

"I've gotten no kind words from anyone!"

She straightened and yelled back, "Why is that then? Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?"

His lips pulled back in a snarl as he said, "Fate condemns me to wallow in blood. That same fate has also denied me the joys of the flesh."

When he spoke those last words his large hands reached out and graced her shoulder. She took a step back, no longer feeling the lust for him she'd surrendered to her first trip down here. Swallowing uncomfortably she asked, "I suppose I'm to be your prey for that kind of lust?"

His hand that had been running through her hair balled into a fist. "Damn this face!" With his jaw clenched in anger he turned away from her and threw his fist into the stone wall. Chest heaving, he leaned onto his forearm, obviously trying to regain his composure. "It poisons us. Infects our love."

Christine couldn't tell if he was saying it to her or himself. Her lip parted ever so slightly as she debated what to say to him. She was treading on thin ice, aware he could snap on her any moment.

"You talk of love, yet I don't even know your name."

His head snapped up to look at her. The tuffs of hair that grew around the left side of his face fell in front of his eyes. If it weren't for the deformity he would be a very handsome man. Christine realized she had stopped fearing the look of him. There was a passionate and beautiful side to him that erased the revulsion she might have felt from the sight. She feared his temper and the crazy look in his eyes.

"No one has ever asked…" The whispered trailed off. When she didn't comment he breathed again, "Erik."

"How did you come to this life, Erik?"

The sound of her speaking his name was surprisingly pleasant. Reaching over The Phantom cupped her face just before she pulled away from him. Growling in frustration he stormed over to the manikin that looked so like her, ripping off the wedding gown he'd dreamed of seeing her wear. Throwing it to her he barked, "I told you, my face. My own mother hated me. The first thing she ever clothed me in was a mask."

A bit more understanding bloomed in Christine's chest. It didn't excuse him, but she understood how he'd become the man he is. When Erik saw the sad look in her eye it enraged him. "Your pity comes too late!"

Turning her roughly he began to undo the laces of her dress. She twisted, outraged by his abrasive behavior. Once he'd wrestled her out of the dress she quickly tugged on the gown he'd given her. It worried her that he might get a new idea if she stood in her corset for too long. He insisted on tightening her strings again. A tear slipped down her cheek every time he touched her shoulder blade or neck.

Once she was dressed he gripped both her arms and forced her to look at him. "Face your fate," he pointed to the left side of his head, "An eternity of this."

Christine shook her head, pleading with him to listen. Reaching up with both hands she held his head and said, "Your haunted face holds no horror for me anymore. It's in your soul. The worlds cruelty has made you twisted on the inside."

As her words sunk in Erik shook his head stubbornly, refusing to stop seeing himself as the victim. He opened his mouth to argued when a flicker of movement caught his attention. A dark grin broke out over his lips, making Christine cringe away as he said, "Wait. My dear, I think we have a guest."


	3. Chapter 3

Raoul gripped the rusted metal gate in a white knuckled grip. The Phantom was standing intimately close to Christine. Her hands were cupping his neck and her face had an obvious plea on her features. Jealousy burned low in his gut when he touched her. He jerked toward them, catching the Phantoms attention. He grinned, gripping he shoulders and announcing his presence. She shrank away in fear, and the sight made Raoul desperately attempt to rattle the barrier between them.

Christine's eyes were wide with surprise when they settled on him. Erik grabbed her around the waist when she attempted to run to him. He pulled her back against his chest with a smirk as she called, "Raoul!"

Gripping both of her wrists he pinned her in place saying, "Well, this is certainly a delight!" She struggled and he grunted as he held her still while still saying, "I'd rather hoped that you would come!"

"Let her go!" Again Raoul tugged and threw himself into the gate trying to locate a weakness.

Erik laughed continuing to taunt him, "Now, my wish has come true. You've made my night."

Leaning down he buried his face in Christine's neck and kissed her shoulder, his eyes never leaving Raoul's face. He growled in outrage and continued to hunt for a way in. "Do what you will, but let her go! Have you no pity?"

With a snort Erik looked down into Christine's face, mocking him. "Your lover makes a _passionate _plea."

When she looked over and saw him still trying to find a way in she knew the efforts were in vain. He wouldn't be able to enter without Erik's say so. He threw his shoulder into the metal again and she knew he'd bloody himself before he gave up, "Please Raoul! It's useless!"

Howling in frustration Raoul pushed off from the gate and spat, "I love her! Surely you can understand that? Does it mean nothing to you? I _love _her! Show some compassion!"

His words made Christine's heart swell. She twisted, trying desperately to get to him while The Phantom argued, "The world showed no compassion to me! Why should I be any kinder?"

Biting down on his hand Erik cried out in surprise and threw her down. She slid, smacking her head against the stone floor.

"Christine!" Raoul called as he watched. For a moment Erik simply looked down at his hands in horror. He hadn't intended to hurt her. She'd shocked him. Shaking himself he suddenly realized what he'd done and bent down next to her.

"Christine?" He asked in alarm as he cupped her face. Her dark brown waves fell in front of her. As he tucked them behind her ears he could see the split skin on her forehead.

"Christine! Let me see her!" Raoul's voice was desperate once he saw the blood. The Phantom was suddenly furious with him. He would never have hurt her if he hadn't shown.

This was his fault. He looked at him with burning hatred and said darkly, "Be my guest." Slamming the workings of the gate the familiar clanking began as it slowly rose to let him in. He didn't hesitate, only waiting until there was enough room to swim under the menacing metal spikes at the bottom. When his head broke water again and he reached the floor Erik spat, "Welcome."

Ignoring him he sprinted to Christine, still dripping wet, and shoved the Phantom away. She covered his hand when it touched her and closed her eyes. There was a relief in her face. A safety she didn't feel with him and it only enraged Erik further. Walking toward her he swept away a bead of blood that ran from her injury, throwing it in Raoul's face. "Did you think I would harm her? This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you! Why would I punish her for your crimes?" Balling the same blood stained hand Erik punched him and he was knocked backwards.

"No!" Christine yelled, trying to stand. Shoving her down again The Phantom moved toward Raoul. His rough treatment drove the viscount mad and he tackled him. Christine continued to yell at them. "Stop it!"

"A secret in engagement?" Erik spat as he pinned him for a moment, "You thought I wouldn't know? Order your fine horses _now!"_

Raoul managed to catch him in the jaw, twisting and getting the advantage. "You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!"

Yelling in rage the Phantom head butted him and he jerked away. Rolling over he grabbed a length of rope and, taking advantage of his lowered guard, slipped the noose around his neck. Christine cried out again, running forward and trying to stop him. She tugged on his arm but he pushed her down again. "Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!" He mimicked, "It seems you didn't take that little piece of advice!"

Raoul shouted gripping the rope around his neck. When Christine fell he tried to reach to her but was met by a brutal jerk of the rope tightening around his throat. "No!"

A cruel smile broke out across Erik's face. "Nothing can save you now," He spat before turning toward Christine's frightened and horrified face. Her eyes widened in terror as he said, "Except, perhaps Christine."


	4. Chapter 4

When Erik took a step toward her Christine crawled away from him in fear. She shook, unable to get a hold of herself. He walked closer and she continued to move away with her hands and legs bent backwards. When she felt the wall behind her she whimpered softly. The Phantom knelt down next to her.

In the background Raoul continued to struggle against the rope. Watching him corner her and knowing he couldn't help was torture. Erik's hand reached out to stroke her face and het lower lip quivered with unshed tears. He toyed with her hair as he spoke with an eerie calm. It was almost the sort of whisper you use to comfort someone. "Start a new life… with me. Tell me you love me and I'll let him go."

Her eyes widened for a moment and she looked over at Raoul. "And if I refuse?" She spoke louder so Raoul could hear. Again the Phantoms fist balled in anger and he punched the wall behind her. She let out a yelp and twisted to the side. Raoul struggled again, gagging each time the rope became a little tighter.

Erik stood, grabbing Christine's arm and pulling her up right. She moaned against his merciless grip on her bicep. His face was cruel as he dragged her in front of the viscount. "Refuse me and you send him to his death!"

Raoul could kill him. Not only did he have him strung up like this, and he'd watched him harm Christine multiple times, but he knew she would never let him die. Erik turned her around to face him and pulled her to his chest. She leaned away and as he drew her closer. Raoul's fingers could just grace her hair as he did his best to help. With a swift toss Christine was on the ground again look up at them both weakly. "This is your choice!"

There was a heavy silence as she panted. Raoul's frustrated face broke her heart. Anger began, low and fiery in her chest. She looked straight into Erik's face as she spoke. "I might have cried for you, might have even understood why you've become such a monster, but now I can't." A salty tear leaked down her face as it became stony, "Now the only tears I can cry for you are out of hatred." Her voice was steady and even, letting Erik know she wasn't speaking out of anger.

Raoul hated himself from not listening all those times she'd begged him just to run with her. "Christine, forgive me! _Please, _forgive me! I did it all for you and it was all for nothing! I should have tried to understand!"

He swallowed, uncomfortable with the way she was staring at him. This strength was something he loved about her, but he'd never truly seen it come to the surface. "It's too late for turning back, Christine. Your pity won't help you. We both know what you'll do. There's no point in fighting."

When he lifted her again she shoved him back. His eyes widened in surprise as she screamed at him, "I _trusted _you! I idolized you! I thought you were my friend! Now I see that was as fake as the illusions you use to keep others in such fear!" She shoved his chest and he took a step back, "I had so much hope! Wanting nothing more than to meet you and understand who the man was with such talent! We could have done so much! Now those hopes are shattered!"

She walked by and went to Raoul, trying to figure out how to release the knot that held him. She couldn't touch the rope without it tightening further and she growled in frustration. He gripped her hand with his spare while the other held on to the noose. Pressing his hand to her face more tears ran down her cheeks.

Firmly he did his best to tell not to do what he had no doubt she would, "If you say you love him, my life is over. Whatever you choose _he_," He spat the word and nodded toward the phantom with a look of jealousy and loathing, "has to win!"

When Erik took a step toward her she placed herself between the two men. Spreading her arms wide she tried to protect Raoul from him. Erik spoke low and menacing, "You _can't _win, Christine. Which is it? Spend your days with me, or send him to his grave?"

"Why make her _lie _to you just to save me! She doesn't love you!"

Erik stepped toward him threateningly but Christine spread her arms again and gave him a pleading look. His face was only inches from hers as he looked down. The anger had melted a bit and the same kindness he was accustomed to furrowed her brow. "Angel of Music," the old endearment made him pause, "who deserves this? Why do you curse mercy?"

"Living is a prize which you must earn!" Erik spat back at her.

"For pity's sake! Christine, say _no!_ Don't throw everything away from my sake!" She looked back at him knowing she couldn't do that. He pleaded, "I fought so hard to free you."

She turned back around with a look of betrayal on her face. Erik watched her darkly, only a few inches from her face. Shaking her head she breathed, "You deceived me. I gave you my _mind… _blindly."

Guilt gnawed at his chest but he pushed it aside. "You try my patience. Make Your Choice."


	5. Chapter 5

Looking between both men Christine's heart broke. Raoul shook his head at her. Raising a hand to his cheek she lightly stroked his face. "I can't watch you die."

He tried to grab her hand before she could turn away but she snatched it back. The Phantom waited in silence for her answer. This time she looked at him with such defeat and pity that his shoulders sagged. Some of his defensive posture ebbed. Softly she said, "Pity and darkness. No one should live through so much pain." As she said this she walked forward and cupped the deformed part of his face. "What kind of life has led you to this?"

He didn't speak. Erik's heart wouldn't beat again until she answered him. Almost to herself she whispered, "God give me courage."Once last look at Raoul's pleading face made her close her eyes as she turned back toward The Phantom. "You are not alone."

She leaned forward and kissed him as passionately as she could. The image of Raoul played through her mind. His freedom was worth everything, and she let the images pass as she clung to the man and made him believe she could love him. Raoul moaned in defeat, knowing why she did it, but feeling betrayed anyways. He'd be damned if the Phantom though he would leave her here with him.

Erik's eyes were full of emotion when she leaned back to look at his face. A tear fell from his eyes and she kissed him again. His arms closed around her tightly as he crushed his mouth to hers. When they finally broke off she watched him expectantly. She'd done her part, now he had to let Raoul go.

Slowly he lit a candle and walked toward the viscount. They glared at one another knowing once he was let go it wouldn't be easy. Erik would keep his word as he'd promised.

With an angry cry he burned the rope above Raoul's head in a swift motion. He leaned forward, gasping, and threw the rope away. Leaning down Erik gripped his bicep and growled, "Take the boat and get out of here."

Raoul punched him watching his fall backwards as he did. Running to Christine he clung to her, refusing to let her out of his sight again. There were tears in her eyes as she said, "You have to go."

"I'm _not _leaving you."

Anguished sobs choked her throat, "He'll kill you!"

As she said it Erik tackled him, bringing all three to the ground. The search party thundered over head. They were getting closer. Erik pulled him up and dragged him to the boats. "Go NOW! Leave us!"

He didn't move. Raoul clenched his fists and held his ground. With a laugh The Phantom reached a drawer near his bed, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at him. "No!" Christine cried, running forward. As she did he gripped her to his chest and moved the gun to her head.

"Christine!" Raoul froze, horrified.

Erik grinned, "I thought that would get your attention. We are leaving. Don't follow us." Dragging her backwards her lower lip quivered as she whimpered. This was the last time she'd ever see Raoul. The last time she could ever hope to be safe. Dragging her toward a heavy metal door in the back of his lair Raoul watched helplessly. Every time he tried to take a step he gripped her tighter and she cried out in fear.

"You won't hurt her!" Raoul spat.

Raising an eyebrow Erik argued, "Oh really? I'd see her dead before I'd let her leave with anyone else."

"Let her go!"

"She made her choice!"

The door opened behind them and he pulled himself and Christine through. She watched Raoul's face just before it slammed shut between them. "Raoul, I love you."

As the door slammed Raoul heard a metal clink of bolts sliding into place. Her final words drove him crazy, slamming into the door with all his might. "Christine!"

A few moments later the search party showed. For a moment they thought he was mad as he slammed his shoulder into a metal door repeatedly.

"They went this way!" He called. Quickly men began to grab something to help break down the door. Raoul would get her back. Erik wouldn't get away.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the door was closed behind them The Phantom pulled her along with him through the catacombs. She cried silently as they descended farther and farther away from the opera house. After a few miles he threw her down again barking, "Catch your breath."

She fell hard on her hands with a cry. Closing her eyes she finally let out sob. Curling into a ball she pressed her face between her knees and let the anguish rack her shoulders.

Erik looked at her, wanting to help, but not knowing how. She would get over Raoul. Soon she would love him as she did before. Until then he would have to be patient. Walking to the water and pulled out his mask and wig, replacing them. Once he was comfortable again he knelt down next to her. "Christine." Looking up didn't bother to pull away when he stroked her face. There was no point. She'd given up her freedom so her lover could live. Softly Erik whispered, "I love you."

Her lip quivered, "If that were true you would never have done this." Her voice was broken and barely audible.

He tilted his head to catch her eye and softly sang, "Say you'll share with me one love… one lifetime. Free me, save me from my solitude."

Squeezing her eyes shut so the tears would stop she didn't return the melody. Instead she spoke aloud the words she'd told Raoul all those months ago. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night."

"You can't have that."

She sighed, "Why do you do this?"

His sad eyes pleaded for her to understand, "Because I need you with me, now, and always. Anywhere you go I will follow."

Covering her face with her hands she prayed to stop the betraying tears. "Who are you? I never know which man I will meet when we speak. My angel? My father? My Friend? The Phantom?"

Breath hissed out from his mouth as he tried to think of what to say. Instead he gently helped her stand and pulled her to his chest. She didn't protest, but she didn't return it either. "Come. They will be following us."

They walked in silence for several long minutes before she asked, "Would you have done it?"

He paused, looking back at her, "Done what? Killed him?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Not that. I know you would have." Her tone was harsh and unforgiving. "Would you have killed _me_? If he had followed?"

He blinked in surprise, "I knew that the thought of you getting hurt was enough to stop him. It would not have come to that."

"But if it had? Would you have done it?"

Erik looked away, not sure how to respond. The thought of watching her leave with him was maddening. He couldn't have let her go. Not with him, not with anyone else. "I… don't know."

She took a step away from him in fear. He charged toward her, gripping her shoulders and trying desperately to make her understand. "I would never let anyone else harm you. Don't you see? I'll keep you safe!"

Her brow creased as she looked into his face, "Even from yourself?"


	7. Chapter 7

Raoul continued to track them, refusing to give up. Some of the others had turned back, but he was determined. Meg grabbed his shoulder, pleading, "Monsieur, you must rest!"

He shrugged her off without looking, "I'm fine."

His shirt was stained and torn. He was dirty, tired and hadn't eaten. Since they'd gotten the door open he had not stopped following that path below. Meg tried again, pulling him to a stop by his arm.

"You will be no help to Christine if you are completely exhausted when we find her."

He closed his eyes at the mention of her name, "It's my fault. She didn't want to do it."

She tried to comfort him, "You couldn't have known-"

"Couldn't have known?" He pulled away from her harshly and yelled, "She _told _me, but I thought I could protect her!"

He raked his fingers through his hair again. Meg's heart broke for him. Placing both hands on his shoulders she said softly, "We'll find her, but you need to rest. You'll get yourself killed, and probably her too, if you keep this up."

He sighed, knowing she was right. Taking a moment to look at those who were still with him they sat down heavily, run ragged. Nodding he sat down next to Meg, accepting the food and water she offered.

Raoul was heavy in thought, trying to think up a plan while he had no idea where they would end up or what would await them once they got there.


	8. Chapter 8

The stairwell was cobblestone and wound up higher than she could see. Christine was pleased to be going above around again. Erik had stopped gripping her arm and pulling and began holding her hand. There was no point in fighting him. Once they reached an old iron door he removed the locks and gestured for her to go first.

Curiously she walked ahead, glancing around. It was a church, clearly abandoned. They were several miles from the city now, having walked through the night. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"You need some sleep. We will continue once you have rested." He didn't look at her. She looked around the old chapel. Confused as to where she was supposed to sleep. "Where-"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a small room. There was a mass of pillows and blankets on the floor. "I come here sometimes, when I need to get away."

He led her over to the pile and gestured for her to lie down. She was too tired to protest. Retreating as far away as she could Christine huddled under a blanket against the wall. Erik sat on the edge of the mass of fabric, one leg bent and the other stretched out.

She was almost asleep when he asked, "Can I hold you?"

Christine paused, eyes flying open. He was looking at his hands. The sadness in her voice almost made her say yes, but instead she shook her head, "You took away my freedom, threatened the man I love and held a gun to my head."

A tear leaked out across his cheek. "I didn't want to."

Sighing, that inevitable sadness filled her chest. Shaking her head she reached out for his hand. Instead of letting him cradle her she allowed this small amount of contact. To him it was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik's arm was draped across her protectively when Christine woke. She might have found it romantic, but she couldn't tell if he was protecting her from others, or keeping her from leaving. Gently she wiggled out from under him and stood, stretching as she did. This was it, she had a choice.

Christine could stay or make a run for it while he was asleep. Looking down at him she debated if she could do it. He'd done so much to her, but she was beginning to wonder if he even understood what he was doing was wrong. In her heart she knew she couldn't stay with him. Sympathy or no, she needed her freedom.

Without wasting any time she slipped back into the sanctuary and opened the door to the catacombs. Hesitating a moment she debated, but the answer was decided for her when Erik's hand slammed the door shut, just missing her hand. She jumped and looked up into his furious face. Yanking her to him he yelled, "Damn you! WHY? Why do you always run from me?"

She backed away until she met the wall behind her. Shaking, there was no denying the fear she felt. "Please Erik, you can't keep me here."

Gripping her by the throat he pinned her in place. Eye wide she pawed at his fingers that were cutting off her air uselessly. Coughing she thought he might actually kill her this time until he leaned in and growled, "Watch me." Letting go she slid to the floor, gasping for air. She glared at him as he watched her and said, "You cannot ever be free. The soon you accept it the happier you will be."

"I'll never be happy." She breathed. He pulled her to her feet and crushed his mouth to hers, determined to prove to her how much he cared. It wasn't like before. She'd been passionate, and like everything he'd ever dreamed. After a moment frustration got the better of him and he slammed his hand into the wall behind her. She screamed and ducked.

Tears fell from her eyes and Erik paused, feeling guilty. Why did he always lose control? Why couldn't he just show her that he loved her? She glared up at him, "Do you enjoy this! Does it make you feel strong to frighten me!"

His brow creased. That wasn't it at all. "Christine, I…"

"Get away from me!" She shoved him and tore open the door to the catacombs. He was surprised and hesitated a moment before sprinting after her. She tried not to breathe too heavily or cry out when she could hear his feet pounding behind her.

"Christine!"

She ran blindly back the direction they had come. Her ridiculous dress slowed her down but she didn't care. Lifting it she ran as fast as she could.

"Christine! I'm sorry!" She didn't look back. Her lip quivered as she fought back the sobs she knew would give her away. Ducking behind a support pillar she covered her mouth and tried to stay quiet. She couldn't hide from him for long.

Shuttering she waited until she heard his footsteps go off another direction before sprinting again back toward the opera house.

When Erik grabbed her arm she screamed, turning and hitting him with all her might. He stumbled, surprised by her once again. "Let go!"

She tugged her arm free and ran.

Raoul had been leading the search party again for some time now. He let them rest, beginning to lose hope trying to determine which way they had gone. A head of him he heard someone yell. He froze, unsure it if was just wishful thinking. The others tensed, holding their breaths.

It was several long moments before anything else happened. A woman's scream echoed through the dark cavern. Raoul didn't wait. He took off, not looking to see if the others followed.

Christine could hear Erik just behind her. As she turned a sharp corner she ran smack into someone and screamed again, thinking the Phantom had cut her off from a new tunnel. A hand clamped down over her mouth.

"Shhh! It's me!"

She looked up, afraid she was seeing things. Choking out a sob she asked "Raoul?" He crushed her to him in relief. She buried her head in his chest. "Oh Raoul! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I told you. Anywhere you go." Clinging to him for dear life she didn't protest when his arms held her firmly enough to bruise. He kissed her desperately, cupping her face, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

She tensed when she heard the sound of a gun click behind her. Raoul clamped down on her, yanking Christine behind him.

"You just keep showing up."


	10. Chapter 10

Erik glared at Raoul as he took aim. The viscount clamped down on Christine desperately, yanking her behind him. She gripped his right arm, pressing her chin into his shoulder.

"Please," She begged, "just let it go."

His hand faltered, lowering the gun for half a second. She sighed, thinking he was listening for once. When his hand tightened on the grip and he aimed truer she whimpered.

Raoul held his hands up in surrender, "I understand. It would drive me mad to see her with anyone else, but it's her decision. Please…"

The Phantom shook his head, "You understand nothing." He took a step forward, the barrel of the gun aimed right at Raoul's heart.

"No!" Christine yelled, running in front of him. Erik paused, remember her question from earlier.

_Would you have done it? Killed me?_

His hand shook. He couldn't watch her leave with someone else. It would tear him apart. The sound of pounding feet behind them cause all three to turn. The search party had caught up with them. Christine ran forward and pushed The Phantom away. "Go! Run!"

His brow creased as he looked at her in confusion, "I thought you wanted me to be found?"

She shook her head as Raoul pulled her back to him, "I only wanted to be free. Go!"

He hesitated only a moment longer before he sprinted down the corridor and away from her. Turning around she wrapped her arms around Raoul's neck. He sighed, burrowing his head in her neck. "Thank God."

She kissed him, but broke away long enough to look in the direction Erik had run. In her heart she knew she would see him again. This… was only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Christine stood in the dress makers shop running her hands over the lace and yards of fabric. Her wedding dress was almost finished. It was beautiful, but she had to admit, the one Erik had created for her suited her style better.

She worried about him. It had been three months since that night in the opera house. Raoul was the love of her life, and the thought of not being with him had been crippling, but she thought of her old friend often. He'd been a part of her life for years, and now he was just… gone. It was okay, she couldn't stay with him forever. Christine simply wished to know he was happy, although she couldn't be the one to give it to him.

"You look beautiful!" Meg exclaimed as she walked out in her bridesmaid dress.

Smiling kindly she said, "So do you."

The seamstress pined and marked little areas before she slipped to the back to change. As she stood in her corset preparing to put her clothing back on someone dropped down into the changing stall from above. She jumped, but couldn't yell once a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh." He whispered. His black leather glove mad the skin around her face sweat. "Don't scream."

Her eyes widened as she looked into Erik's eyes. She'd been right all along. Sometimes she'd see a dark figure in an ally or hear a bump in the night. She'd wake, terrified that it was the Phantom coming to take her again. Raoul reassured her over and over again.

"It was just a dream," He'd say. Or a shadow. He always had an explanation.

Erik slowly moved his hand from her mouth to her cheek. Leaning forward he pressed his forehead to hers. She shivered, "What are you doing?"

Leaning back he looked at her and said, "I had to see you." He glared at the dress on the hanger in disgust. Reaching a hand out to toy with the frills he said, "This isn't you."

She shrugged, "Raoul's mother designed it. It's beautiful." Was she reassuring herself or him?

He scoffed, "Is this what you really want?"

She looked up, "To be with Raoul? More than anything."

"No," He shook his head, "to be the viscount's wife? You should be performing."

"Whose fault is that?" She spat back. He'd frightened her away from the stage forever.

Suddenly he moved closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and using his free hand to hold her neck. His long fingers wove into her hair. Turning his head, he leaned down as though to kiss her, but stayed away by less than an inch.

The same feeling she'd had as she followed him through the mirror flooded her mind. Thinking, breathing, standing all became too much. Her knees went weak, and he tightened his grip to support her.

"Christine, only you can make my song take flight. Help me again. Come back with me."

Her eyes fluttered wildly. Closing the distance he kissed her again. For a moment she gave in, until she heard Meg outside the dressing room.

"Christine? Is everything alright?"

With a gasp she pulled away. She'd given him reason to think she would go with him. Pushing back she found her footing. "No!" Her protest was just loud enough for Meg to hear and she pulled the curtain back. Erik froze, looking between the two women before running out of the dressing room and back out into the streets behind the store.

"The Phantom!" Meg cried running to Christine and taking her hands. "What happened?"

Shaking she said, "He's come back for me." Then her world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Meg walked Christine home, sending a message to Raoul about what happened. She was badly shaken and collapsed onto her couch when they entered the living room. Her friend gave her a glass of water, which she downed half of and pressed the rest to her forehead.

"Christine…" Meg fiddled with her hands, "What happened?"

She took another sip before answering, "Honestly- I don't know. I was alone, and then he dropped down. He wanted me to go with him."

"Why didn't you scream?"

Sighing, she looked at the ceiling, "Because he asked me not to."

Covering her face with her hands she didn't want to see the look Meg was giving her. "I can't explain it. He has this… power over me. It's like I can't think straight. When I heard you calling to me I snapped out of it."

She grabbed her hand and asked, "Christine, do you want to go with him?"

"NO!"

Her answer was harsh and Meg flinched. She felt guilty, softening and saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. No. I don't want to go with him. It's like… a world of darkness and cold. It fuels his music, and brings life to it, but I can't stay there. Somehow, he threatens and adores, all at the same time. He scares me."

Before Meg could respond the front door burst open and Raoul stormed in, "What happened?"

Both girls stood, frightened by his outburst. Meg tried to answer for her, "The Phantom, he-"

"Out!" He didn't want to have this conversation with her here.

"Monsieur?" She shook her head.

"Please Meg! I'm grateful to you, but leave us be."

She let go of Christine's hand and hurried out the door. Alone, he was so tense that Christine worried he would lash out at her like Erik did. What could she say? "Raoul I-"

He cut her off when he hit his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs. Burying his face in her stomach he shuttered. She was so surprised that it took her a moment to respond. Finally she ran her fingers through his hair, hugging him to her.

"I thought I'd almost lost you again." His voice was mumbled against her clothing.

A tear fell down her cheeks when she breathed, "For a moment you almost did."He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Her heart broke. Cupping his face, her own tears fell to the floor. "I can't leave you again. I'll go mad."

He shook his head. "It won't happen. I won't let it."

Kneeling down next to him she asked, "What can we do?"

"We'll leave, tonight. We'll get married and run."

Her mouth fell open, closed, and opened again as she fumbled for a response. "Where would we go?"

"The house by the sea. No one will find you. We'll be safe."

She paused, debating if she could ask him to give up his life like that just for her. Could she leave everything behind? His thumb stroked her jaw as he turned her head and chased her worries away. Softly he sang, "Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you."

Responding she sang, "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you," She covered his hand with her own, "always beside me. To hold me and to hide me."

He smiled, "Then say yes."

She smiled pressing her forehead to his, "Say the word, and I will follow you… "

Beaming he asked again, "Truly?"

Laughing, she nodded, "Yes. Yes! I'll go with you!"


	13. Chapter 13

Raoul gripped Christine's hand as they ran into the street, praying the cloak of night was enough to hide them. Waking the priest they were married that evening, with no fancy gown or flowers. For these two, who had fought tooth and nail for the other, the glimmer and shine didn't matter. When they kissed as husband and wife, even the coachman had to dry his eyes.

They loaded into the carriage and in darkened silence took off to the child hood home they remembered so fondly. Christine watched the world fade away out their window. They slowly said goodbye to the life they had come to know, and hoped that their past would be enough to save them.

Erik snuck in through Christine's bedroom window just past midnight. Sneaking over to her sleeping form he tried to gently shake her awake, but found no warm body under his hand. Yanking back the covers he found the wedding dress, still covered in the filth of the catacombs, carefully placed to look like a sleeping person.

Fear clutched his chest. Where was she? He threw open her closet to find her limited selection of dresses missing. Running into the bathroom everything was gone. She'd never been one to keep many items. Everything she owned could fit in one… suitcase…

He sprinted around her home, tossing empty drawers to the floor and throwing furniture to the ground. The only thing left behind was her dress. Slamming his fist into the wall he didn't stop until his knuckles split and he left a crimson streak. Crying he hit his knees.

How could she have left him? She'd been like her old self that day. For a moment he had hope.

Raoul

That was the only explanation. He'd taken her from him. He knew she was going to leave with him. Furiously he stood, snatching the dress off the bed and taking it with him. He had work to do if he was going to find out where they'd gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Running her hand over the old wooden railing, the house Christine spent most of her childhood in hadn't changed. Their names were still carved into the tree out back. Raoul's messy fourteen year old carving made the letters difficult to read. She didn't need to walk to it to know what it looked like.

"Christine?" He called from inside. She didn't answer right away, breathing in the sea air and the memory of her father. "Christine?"

Tensing, she waited for that same distant voice to whisper her name on the wind. It never came, much to her relief. When she turned around she found him leaning on the doorframe, watching her.

"Sorry," She smiled touching her hand to her head.

He chuckled, "Little Lotte let her mind wander."

"Do you think those stories are still in the attic?" She asked, remembering the tales they read to one another. Little Lotte and her Angel of Music might no longer bring them as much joy as it once did. Walking up to her Raoul bent down and scooped her up. Carrying her over the thresh hold he took her upstairs.

Playfully he let her fall onto the bed. She let out a little yelp and laughed. Collapsing on top of her they kissed sweetly until the air heated. Trailing his mouth down her jaw she shuttered as he wrapped his arms around her torso. Standing she let him slowly loosen the strings of her gown and then her corset. Unlike the time in the catacombs she felt a wave of pleasure with every brush of his hand or touch of his lips.

Raoul shrugged his jacket off and held his hands up as she lifted his shirt over his head. Staring for a moment she reached out and ran her fingers over his bare stomach. Her stomach fluttered at the sight of him in nothing but his black pants. Gently he tugged on her under garments until the fell to the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest. Cupping her face Raoul kissed her gently and she felt her knees go weak. Eye never leaving his face she fumbled with his belt.

Christine rested her head on her pillow enjoying the feeling of his bare skin touching hers. For a moment he brushed her hair away for her face, looking at her with such passion she closed her eyes and sighed.

"No one will ever take you away from me." His voice was deep and thick with desire. Her eyes opened again and she saw his jaw set in determination. Leaning forward she kissed him again, and from then on there was no more talking.

**So... You know you wanted it. I got some amazing fan mail today from my awesome readers. This is my way of saying thank you all SO much for keeping up with my stories and enjoying. Please support my authors blog (the link is on my profile) and I hope you all enjoy! This one is for the team Raoul's out there. And really... what's Phantom without a sexy scene? If you're good I might give you a sexy Phantom scene... Maybe. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Erik paced within the room of the abandoned church he'd brought Christine to. He spent most of his time here now, remembering the feeling of her under his arm as he slept. He still had no leads. It had been several months now. Months since he'd seen her face or heard her sing.

_Would you have done it? Killed me?_

He tossed as turned as her ever present memory pressed its way to the front of his mind.

_I only wanted to be free. A world with no more night_

Didn't she understand that a world with no more night was the same as saying a world without him? He couldn't be with her like that. Leaning against the wall he tried to remember everything he knew about them for the millionth time. Where would Raoul take her?

_Say the world and I will follow you…_

Her singing came back, a song that wasn't meant for him. Grabbing the glass he'd been drinking out of he smashed it against the far wall.

_Does it make you feel strong to frighten me?_

Grabbing his head on either side he squeezed his eyes shut. She wouldn't stop. Her memory was unrelenting.

_Little Lotte let her mind wander. _The first time he'd seen the two together when they spoke into her dressing room mirror triggered something. A detail he'd over looked.

_Little Lotte thought am I fonder of goblins or shoes or of riddles or frogs? _

_Those picnics in the attic. _

What attic was that? As they read to each other dark stories of the north…

_Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf!_

Hadn't Christine lived somewhere with her father?


	16. Chapter 16

The waves ebbed and flowed over Christine's feet as she walked along the shore. Her pretty blue gown fluttered in the breeze and she took a deep breath of ocean air.

"Christine?" Raoul called from the house. He must have just gotten home. Looking back the few hundred feet she'd walked his figured drew closer. Beaming she walked toward him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Welcome home."

He sighed, "How are you doing?"

With a smile she rubbed her swollen belly, "We're doing just fine."

Pregnancy looked amazing on her. Christine's skin had the radiant glow that others talk about. She smiled all the time and hummed to herself. Her hair was silkier and braided to the side beautifully. The worry lines and bags for lack of sleep were gone from her face in the months they'd been gone. From time to time she would even sing on a good day.

Raoul bent down and kissed her stomach affectionately. At night he would sing to it and feel the baby kicking in response.

Softly he mumbled, "Christine, I love you."

It was sung just as passionately as the night on the rooftop when he'd first proposed. He stood, taking her hand and she pulled him back to the house.

"Did anything interesting happen at work today?"

"My boss is retiring." He sounded disinterested.

Teasingly Christine mimicked in a horrible Italian accent, "'The old fool is leeeaaaving.'"

Raoul's warm laughter followed her inside and it was heaven to tease back and forth like they used to as children. In the months they had been married there had been several games played outside and chases through the hall and around the kitchen. They'd gone swimming, made fires in the sand and spent the night reading from their old books till dawn.

When Raoul smiled now he looked every inch the young handsome viscount. Christine looked the part of the sweet beautiful wife. Slowly they were learning to live again.

As they ate dinner they talked and teased back and forth. When they finally came upstairs it was late, but Raoul continued to kiss her shoulder as they walked toward the bedroom. She giggled girlishly as his arms wrapped around her waist. The door to the bedroom opened and she froze.

The blood in her veins turned to ice water as she tensed. "What's wrong?" Raoul asked, looking at her face that was now as white as a sheet. Her eyes never left the bed. Following her line of vision he found what had upset her and drew Christine to him. On their bed was a single red rose with a black ribbon. A note on familiar parchment was sitting next to it. Snatching it up Raoul ripped it open and stared at the writing. Setting it back down he opened his bedside drawer and loaded the gun he now slept next to.

"He found me." Christine breathed, "He found us."

Glancing back at her he said, "It'll be okay."

"I can't escape from him." She was starting to have the same vacant, glossy look she'd worn several times in the opera house.

"Christine, don't say that!" He stood walking toward her.

She shook her head, "I never will."

"Don't even think it!" Gripping her shoulders firmly, but gently he tried to keep her mind with him instead of back in the catacombs of the Opera House.

Her eyes cleared for a moment and locked onto his, "He'll kill me."

Raoul's grip tightened, "He won't touch you."

"We'll have to leave." She choked a sob as her lower lip quivered with unshed tears.

Pulling her to his chest Raoul held her tightly. Taking deep breaths she said, determined, "No we won't. I'm here, nothing can harm you."

With a sigh she looked down at the note on the bed. With shaking fingers she lifted it and opened the seal.

Ms. Christine Daae,

Fondest greetings, did you think I had left you for good? Your chains are still mine. You must return with me.

Your Angel.

"He'll take me." She cried, covering her stomach with her hand, "He'll take us."

Raoul ran forward and caught her just as her eyes fluttered wildly and she fell. Setting her down safely on the bed he glanced around and locked ever window. No closet was ignored, or hiding place not considered. He wasn't in the house, and the viscount intended it to stay that way. Erik wouldn't take his family from him.


	17. Chapter 17

Christine woke to the feel of a cool cloth being pressed to her forehead. A doctor was leaning over top of her with a kind smile.

"Christine?"

At the sound of the doctors voice Raoul ran back into the room. Shoving him out of the way he gripped her hand and hugged it to his chest. "Christine."

"The baby?" She asked in a breath voice.

"You're both okay," The doctor insisted, "But you need to stay calm. No more stress."

With a relieved sigh she closed her eyes and felt Raoul press his forehead to hers.

Outside the Phantom watched through the window from the ground. He'd been shocked when he first saw Christine's swollen stomach. Rage had broken the hand that was now bandaged. It had taken weeks to find out where her father had lived. The violinist was very private.

Raoul kept a hand on her belly and looked down at her with concern. It made Erik's blood boil to see him touch her. That baby should be his. Her face should be round and glowing with his child. It should be his music she sang to it every night. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Later that evening Raoul sat by the fire and watched her sleep. His wrinkled white shirt and night pants were disheveled. The gun sat next to his on the corner table.

The thought of losing them kept him awake now. Every time he closed his eyes he feared what he would find once he opened them again. Part of his should have realized that The Phantom would never quit. She'd just begun to sing again. He had been so happy that that piece of her was coming back. That was another sign he over looked when he thought they were rid of Erik forever. Hadn't he said it himself months ago?

_For if Ms. Daae sings he is certain to attend. _

He sighed, tilting his head back and watching the ceiling. "Still he calls her…"

When Christine opened her eyes she could see Raoul waiting up in the chair. Holding her arm out to him he came to lie beside her, holding her to him while she slept. The fire finally burned low and fizzled out. Her eyes remained locked on the ocean outside. In the distance a dark figure moved away slowly. Without waking him she curled up tighter, knowing who it was.

Gently, to herself, she sang, "Angel or father, friend or Phantom, who is it there staring?"


	18. Chapter 18

Christine's eyes fluttered open in the morning light. Rolling over she saw Raoul's sleeping face, finally at peace in his dreams. Now she could see how badly worry had twisted his features in the past few weeks, even when he tried to hide it. Softly she ran a finger over his face. He was sleeping so soundly he didn't hear her get up. Slowly she walked downstairs, hoping to make breakfast for him. The dough was soft under her hands as she kneaded the biscuits to life.

The smell of cinnamon and honey filled the kitchen and she took deep breaths. The sea breeze ruffled the white lacy curtains over the sink's window. Patting her stomach she hummed softly, remembering the words in her mind.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time._

Erik listened outside. This was the only time he knew Raoul would lower his guard. He hated being out in the daylight, but he did what he had to do. Her music made him pause and close his eyes. She was beautiful. She was his.

Every time she patted her stomach he grew fonder and fonder of having a family with her. He began to wonder if he could move past the child being Raoul's. When she opened the back door and began to walk down to the ocean while her baking cooled he couldn't wait any longer.

"Christine?"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed a perfect O of surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I-" he wanted to explain. She would understand. But she cut him off.

"How _dare _you come here now?"

He blinked, not understanding why she was angry. "I came here for you."

She shook her head, "I'm not going with you."

Taking a step toward her she flinched, moving away from him quickly. It hurt him to see her afraid of him. "Did he do this?"

She backed up farther, "Do what?"

"Did _Raoul_ turn you against me?" Her head shook back and forth again. Erik sprang forward and pushed her against the wall. "Don't _lie_ to me!"

She screamed, jumping when his fist connected with the wall behind her.

Raoul woke to the sound of Christine shouting. Leaping out of bed the covers flung to the floor in his wake and he sprinted down the steps. In his haste he didn't think to grab the gun.

"Christine?" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen. The back door was open and he flew outside, pausing when he found the Phantom pinning his wife outside.

Raoul began charging forward, but faltered when a dagger was drawn and held over Christine's stomach. She screamed again, trying to pull away.

"Don't! Please!" Tears ran down her face. Hadn't she been in this position many times before?

His hand closed around her throat and she sputtered.

"No!" Raoul shouted, taking a step toward him. Erik glanced at him in warning and he paused, jaw clenched.

"What's more important to you, viscount, keeping her from me, or their survival?"

His eyes didn't leave his face as Raoul growled in frustration. "Let them go! Why does it always come down to violence? More tricks?"

"She's worth it." His voice was deep and thoughtful in reply. Gripping him weakly spots began to dance in front of Christine's vision.

"Worth what? Killing her? For God's sake! She's my wife!"

"Don't pretend to understand me!" She whimpered when his fingers dug deeper into her neck and he loosed his grip some. She took a deep breath.

"That's my _family!_"

"It should have been mine!" Letting go she slid down to the ground with a gasp. Her hands came around her stomach protectively and she glared at Erik for all she was worth.

Holding the knife out toward him The Phantom continued to argue with Raoul. "Enough! How _dare _you?" She shouted, causing both men to pause. Erik's eyes widened like he'd forgotten she could speak. "How dare you threaten me again?"

She stood, swaying a bit and she pressed her hand to her forehead. He reached to steady her and she smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Raoul tried to walk toward her but stopped when Erik aimed the knife at him again.

"Christine, we must return. My music-"

"Damn your music!" She screeched, pushing him away. The hurt in his eyes did nothing for her hate filled heart, "Don't give me that look! You threaten my _child_ and expect me to sympathize with you?"

"You always understood before," he insisted. "Your mind has always been mine."

"Now I have someone else to think for!" She spat. When he tried to come forward, pleading for her to listen she twisted away. Raoul moved to block her when his eyes settled on him.

"You! This is your fault! Everything is!" Lunging at him Erik swung the blade blindly.

"No!" Christine screamed as she leapt in front of him. His eyes widened in horror when he realized his hand gripped the blade of his dagger that was now plunged deeply into her chest.


	19. Chapter 19

"Christine!" Raoul's whole world slowed as he watched her slid down. Running forward her punched Erik so hard he felt a crack vertebrate through his jaw and a crunch in his hand. Hitting his knees he didn't know what he could do. Touching her might make it worse.

Erik groaned and rolled over, "Get the doctor!"

"You think I'm leaving her here with YOU?" He spat.

Her eyes rolled back wildly. "Christine! Stay with me! Come on!" He gripped her hand feeling that it was the only safe spot to make contact.

"The baby," She breathed.

Now what did he do? Protect her from the maniac who just stabbed her or get the doctor? When she started jerking his mind was made up. Sprinting upstairs he grabbed the revolver as he should have in the first place. The Phantom looked at him sideways, where only his mask was visible. He tried to crawl forward when Raoul cocked the gun and shot him in the foot without hesitation. He screamed and thrashed back and forth.

"Now you can't run off!" He spat before turning in the direction of town and leaving for the doctor as fast as possible.

The pain for the gunshot was nothing compared to the agony of seeing his knife jetting out of Christine's chest. Why did this always happen? Why did she have to complicate things? Didn't she understand?

Inching towards her she didn't respond when he leaned over top of her. She was muttering something so softly he had to bend low to hear it. To herself she sang

"He'll kill me... His eye's will find me there"

"Christine?" He asked, fighting back tears.

She didn't respond, but, kept singing, "Those eyes that burn..."

He gripped her hand, "Please, forgive me."

"And if he has to kill a thousand men..."

"Christine..." The last sound was a sob, just before she went limp in his arms.

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill... and kill again."

When her breathing stopped Erik's cries thundered over the hills and out toward the ocean.

**So I'm not gonna lie, this was a really hard chapter to write. I didn't even want it to happen, but I guess if I can capture that much emotion for myself then maybe I did it for others too. My other stories have all been cookie cutter endings. It's not over, but I hope you can appreciate the story, even if you don't like the ending. **


End file.
